<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Leave Me by ZDcookie_996</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232624">Don't Leave Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996'>ZDcookie_996</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Crying, Established Relationship, M/M, What if Kimi retires post 2020?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:47:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kimi decides to retire after 2020 and Seb doesn't want him to go?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Leave Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! I decided to write a short story about Seb/Kimi because I haven't written about this pairing in a while so I decided to write a little something. From what I've heard, I doubt that Kimi will retire anytime soon although who knows. Let me know your opinions about who should get what seat next year, I personally will riot if Russell loses his seat plus I'm not entirely sure that Albon will remain at Red Bull but we shall see. Hope you all enjoy and take care!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seb stared at Kimi in disbelief.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>Kimi sighed.</p><p>“Seb, please.”</p><p>“You can’t leave now.” Insisted Seb.</p><p>“My time has come and gone, Seb. The car is useless and there’s no way I’ll go anywhere else.” </p><p>“You can’t leave, not now, not after everything.” Seb sniffled.</p><p>Kimi knew this day would come where he would retire and Seb would plead with him to stay. He wasn’t enjoying it as much and there was a part of him that was listening to other people saying he had to leave to let other Formula 2 drivers get a shot. He couldn’t race forever.</p><p>“Seb, I’m not leaving you, never you. It’s just racing I’m finished with. I can still come and support you. I’ll always have your back.” Promised Kimi.</p><p>The German shook his head, refusing to listen to the older man.</p><p>“Please, Kimi. What am I going to do without you?” He begged.</p><p>Whilst Seb got on well with all the other drivers, he tended to stick to his Finn and if he left, he would have no one to reassure him that everything was alright. He was happy to be leaving Ferrari but he was still apprehensive about going to Aston Martin. Only Kimi knew that, as far as everyone else was aware, Seb was looking forward to a new challenge. He was aware of the team saying they would look after him and he didn’t know whether to believe it or not. It wasn’t as if he was a child or a rookie, he was embarrassed to say that he needed someone to check that he was alright. He had lost confidence in Ferrari and he needed to be with another team. He had thought that Kimi would still continue to race but apparently not. </p><p>Kimi wanted to roll his eyes at his boyfriend but the German was upset and he didn’t want to annoy him any further. He had to leave at some point and if Seb tried to argue that he would retire as well, he wouldn’t let him. Seb had so much more to give to Formula 1. He wasn’t going anywhere yet. </p><p>He moved forward and cupped Seb’s face in his hands so the German wouldn’t try and escape.</p><p>“I am not leaving you, I will never leave you, not now. I will always be here for you even if I’m not at the track. I’ll always support you through every race, every point, podium and win. You are not allowed to give up, Seb. I won’t let you and you aren’t allowed to retire either, not until you get another championship. You will be fine without me, you were fine when I left for two years and you won two championships. I want you to never give up, go out to every race and push yourself to get the best out of the car. You will be fine at Aston Martin, I’d rather you be there than in that red tractor.” </p><p>Seb snorted then sniffed. Kimi leaned in and kissed the German’s forehead before letting Seb fall into his chest and hug him tight.</p><p>That night, Seb fell asleep before Kimi. The German was clinging to his boyfriend who carefully ran his hand through the blond hair, trying not to wake him. Kimi knew that Seb wasn’t going to back down and he would try and convince his boyfriend to stay. He had yet to speak to anyone at Alpha Romeo but he knew he had to. It was going to be difficult to be apart from Seb once he retired but he would always be at home and he would always support him. Seb just needed to gain his confidence back and believe in himself. Kimi was praying that Seb would get a better car and would have a team to back him up, he deserved it after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>